


Someone's in the Kitchen

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, seriously that seems to be the only thing i can write these days!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Honey, I’m home!” Rose shouts--in a fairly terrible American accent--as she walks through their front door. She’s been away for a “girls weekend” with Jackie, and as much as she loves her mum she’s very glad to be home.But the house is suspiciously quiet.***...in which Rose comes home to a seemingly empty house but finds a surprise from the Doctor instead. Fluff happens.





	Someone's in the Kitchen

“Honey, I’m home!” Rose shouts--in a fairly terrible American accent--as she walks through their front door. She’s been away for a “girls weekend” with Jackie, and as much as she loves her mum she’s very glad to be home.

But the house is suspiciously quiet.

“Doctor?” she calls, and she imagines she hears an echo. She’s surprised; it’s not that she expects him to always be at home--he’s made friends at Torchwood, and he often goes out without her--but when they’d talked that morning he’d told her more than once how much he missed her and was looking forward to her being home.

She’s looking for him in their bedroom when she hears the back door slam and a flurry of activity in the kitchen. She shoves her suitcase into the closet and heads toward the noise, wondering what the Doctor is up to this time. Probably fixing the toaster to dispense jelly babies or something. She smiles, fully in love with her mad Doctor.

What she finds in the kitchen, however, wipes all thought of madness and toasters from her mind. The table is set with her favorite dishes, the blue and silver ones they found on Santap IV. The lights are dimmed; the room is lit with dozens of candles, some on the table, some on the surrounding bookshelves, and a few in mason jars suspended from the light fixture overhead. Centered on one plate--hers, she’s guessing--is a vase holding two roses: one pink, one yellow.

And the food! There is bread and pasta and salad and--Rose’s heart flips at the sight--tiramisu. She’s suddenly very, very hungry.

She’s so focused on the room that she doesn’t notice the Doctor standing beside her until he takes her hand. She jumps, startled, then rises onto her toes to kiss his cheek. “This is brilliant! What’s the occasion?”

He squeezes her hand and smiles down at her. “I missed you,” he says simply.

“Planning elaborate things because you miss me, that I get,” she says. “But since when do you cook? This smells incredible, almost like we’re in--” She stops, suddenly suspicious.

“Florence?” The Doctor blushes, his grin sheepish. “Well, I may have cheated a bit. When I heard your car pull up I hopped into the TARDIS, just a quick trip to that cafe you like so much. I ordered dinner to go, then got back a few seconds after I left. It only took a minute or two to get the food onto the table. Sorry I didn’t get all the candles lit, you finished in the bedroom a bit faster than I expected.”

She laughs. “I didn’t even notice the unlit candles, love. I was too busy being amazed. And going to Florence for the food, that was brilliant! You got all my favorite things.”

His look says that he is very pleased with himself. She laughs again, once again thinking, _ I really do love my mad Doctor. _

“I want my very favorite thing first,” she says.

Eager to please, he asks, “What’s that?”

“This,” she says, and captures his lips with hers.

“Mmm,” she says after a moment. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 23: Feast


End file.
